Yacht Club
Disney's Yacht Club Resort is a New England nautical-themed resort at Walt Disney World. First opened on November 5, 1990, it is one of several Epcot Area Resorts. Disney's Yacht Club is located next to a sister resort, Disney's Beach Club Resort, and across Crescent Lake from Disney's BoardWalk Resort. The resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. It was designed by Robert A.M. Stern. Disney's Yacht Club Resort has received designation in the Florida Green Lodging Program. Resort Disney's Yacht and Beach Club resorts share amenities and resources, including staff and management. Boat transportation from the resort runs to Epcot and Disney's Hollywood Studios as well as the BoardWalk and the Walt Disney World Swan & Walt Disney World Dolphin resorts. The resort is about five minutes walking distance from Epcot, and roughly 15 minutes walking to Disney's Hollywood Studios. Guests can use the back entrance to Epcot through the World Showcase between the France and the UK Pavilions. The Yacht Club is home to a 73,000-square-foot (6,800 m2) Convention Center shared with the Beach Club. The resort's distinctive grey siding with red and white striped awnings distinguish itself from the light blue motif of Beach Club. The Yacht Club is slightly more formal in decor than the Beach Club, designed to make guests feel as if they are actually on a ship rather than inside a land-based structure, and to cater more toward business clientele, rather than families. Color tones of deep blues, browns, and bronzes are used to convey a nautical feel. Hidden Mickeys can be found in the carpeting in hallways leading to guest rooms. The Yacht Club and Beach Club Resorts share one of the nation's largest sand bottom pools, Stormalong Bay. The pool is a "mini-water park", featuring a sand bottom swimming area, lazy river, a large slide from a wrecked ship just outside of the play area on the beach, and even sinking sand. Dining *Yachtsman Steakhouse *Captain's Grille *Hurricane Hannah's Recreation *'Stormalong Bay' - The resorts' main pool complex that resembles a beach-side water park with its sand-bottom pools, a circular lazy river, waterfall, and the "Shipwreck," a large replica of a shipwreck with one of the highest resort water slides at Walt Disney World. The pool complex offers a poolside counter-service restaurant and bar, a children's shallow area, and an elevated tanning deck. It is centrally located between both resorts facing Crescent Lake. *'Quiet pool' - The "quiet pool" is located on the far end of the resort in a garden area. *'Ship Shape Health Club' - A fully equipped health and fitness center free of charge for resort guests. The health club is centrally located between both the Beach Club Resort and the Yacht Club Resort and offers fitness equipment, plus a steam room, sauna, and spa. The center also offers massage therapy by appointment. *'Bayside marina' - The resort's lakeside marina offers a variety of watercraft available for rental, including private cruises and fishing excursions. *'Sandy beach' - The resorts offer a lakeside white sand beach on Crescent Lake. Different activities are also held on the beach including movie nights and campfire sing-alongs. *'Tennis' - The resort also offers tennis courts. *'Disney's Yacht & Beach Club Convention Center' - The convention center is centrally located between the two resorts and features over 73,000 square feet (6,800 m2) of meeting space, including two large ballrooms and 21 breakout rooms. It is primarily accessible from the Yacht Club Resort via a covered walkway to its lobby. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Deluxe hotels Category:Epcot Resort Area hotels